Hiccstrid Chemistry
by mimetoi99
Summary: Hiccup is the bad boy in school, while Astrid is the beautiful, smart and popular girl. What happens, when two different worlds come together, and will there be true love between them, and will they learn to get along. Modern AU story. Rated T for safety, but maybe the some chapters will be rated M.


Hi for the long time I haven't been posting. This is something new that i have been working on. I know i need to finish the other stories, and i promise to finish them. Now that school is over and I have a lot of time and I will be working on the stories.

now for my new story. I hope you like it guys. I will be thankful if you give me reviews on what you think, and if you have ideas you can share them with me, and if they are interesting I will include them in the story.

* * *

It was the beginning of the autumn in the city called Berk. Every teenager was going to school.

Hiccup Haddock was a 17 year old boy was late for his first class. He was a very well looking boy, with forest green eyes and auburn hair. He is pretty strong even though his body is skinny, you can see the muscles on his back and hands. He overslept because he was at a party for the end of the summer and he remembered that he was there with Ripper- hid best friend- at Tuffnut's house. He remembered Astrid was there with her friends. He has always liked her, but after a event in 9 grade, which was a disaster, since then the aren't such good friends. But He has always liked her for more than a friend way. He broke his thoughts and started to run to get in Berk High for his first lesson.

Astrid Hofferson was a 17 year old girl, straight A student and one of the most popular girl in school. She has beautiful ocean blue eyes and a gorgeous long blonde hair. She has a beautiful figure. She was in the volleyball team of the school for 3 years. She woke up at the first time she heard her alarm. She didn't want to be late for her first day of school. She remembered last night she was at the party at Tuffnut's house with her best friends Heather and Ruffnut. She saw Hiccup and she has to admit that he was handsome, cute and smart, but they wouldn't have a chance to be together.

When Hiccup got into the school the class has already started. He git in the room quiet while the teacher was writing something in the board. He was almost at his desk when his backpack opened and his things fell on the floor and send an echo through the room. The teacher turned around.

\- Mr. Haddock! You have a reputation of a bad boy here and you are late for the first lesson. May I know why? - the teacher asked.

\- Sorry but I overslept. - Hiccup said while rubbing his neck.

\- If you don't want a detention you have to sit right away. - the teacher said while Hiccup rolled his eyes and said.

\- Thank you! Looks like no one can't get sneak away without you catch him. You are Not that old.- Hiccup said and sat down, gave a high five to his friends, and the whole class started to laugh.

\- Quiet all of you! Now I'm Brenda ,your chemistry teacher the last year of school. While you are in my class, there will be no talking, no phones and you will seat the way I want. This year you will have to do a project, in pairs, which will form 50 percent of your final grade. You will seat with the partner, you will work on your project. If anyone is late from tomorrow or isn't attending the test I will send him to detention after school, if he hasn't got a good reason to be out of my class. So if you think that here you will do whatever you want, you are at the wrong place .

Astrid turned around to say something to Ruffnut when miss Brenda sall her and said.

\- You there blondie.- Astrid turned to face her.-What's your name ? The teacher asked.

\- Astrid Hofferson.

\- Miss Hofferson, I thought I was clear that I don't want talking in my class. So if you don't mind come here at the second desk.

\- I was just... - she didn't have time to finish when the teacher said.

\- No excuses Miss Hofferson, come and sit here, if you don't want a detention!

Astrid stood up and picked her things. She turned to her friend Ruffnut who gave her a sorry smile. Astrid knew it wasn't her fault so she gave her a warm smile. While she was picking her things she heard Hiccup say something to Ripper.

\- Ooo Looks like someone's in trouble! - Hiccup giggled, but Astrid spat at him.

\- Shut up, Haddock!

\- "Be careful blondie, it isn't well for you to use such kind of words."- Hiccup said. Astrid was in her way to start a fight when the teacher said.

-Mr. Haddock, I thought I was clear for you too. Now come here and sit next to Miss Hofferson. You know what, she will be your partner in the project.

\- What there is no way I'm working ... - They both started but we're cut off.

-I said no excuses. Now come and sit here.- the teacher said.

Hiccup got up, and sat next to Astrid who had a smile in her face and said.

\- Looks like someone's in trouble. - Hiccup glared at her. The teacher continued with the pairs for the project. Ripper was with Heather and poor Ruffnut was stuck with Snotlout. When the teacher Finished with the pairs and the desks. Hiccup and Astrid didn't said anything. It came time for the pairs to pick up their tasks for the project. They pick the topic from a hat and the teacher writes the topic on a peace of paper. It came time for Hiccup and Astrid to pick a topic. Hiccup said Astrid to pick the topic.

\- Well ?- miss Brenda waited, with her pencil in her hand.

\- Influence of temperature on chemical processes. - Astrid said and the teacher write it down. When everyone had a topic the teacher stood in front of the class and said.

\- You will have time until the end of the last two months if school to bring me the project. You can use whatever you think that will be interesting. And don't forget t

the project will be 50 percent if your final grade for the year!

Just as she finished talking the bell rang and the students run out of the room.

Hiccup got up and said

\- I can't believe I'm stuck with you to do this project.- He said to Astrid.

\- Careful Haddock. If you think that this is a picnick for me, you are wrong. We don't have to be friends. We need to just do this thing and then I will leave you alone.- she said and she gave him a hand.

\- Deal Hofferson. - He streched his arm and they shook their hands. - Ou and buy the way be careful princes. -He said that to make her mad. Asrtid just got up, grab her things and went out of the room. Hiccup followed her. They went separate ways so they won't be able to see each other.

At lunch time when school was over Astrid, Heather and Ruffnut were sitting outside the school and they were having lunch. Heather was a little irritated that she was paired with Ripper. While Ruffnut was terrified that she was with Snotlout. Astrid didn't paid attention to the conversation so Heather asked her.

\- Astrid are you alright?

Astrid shook her head and said.

\- I'm fine Heather. I was just thinking how I got paired with Hiccup. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. And if I don't get an A on this project my father would kill me, you know that.

\- Don't think too much Astrid. He is smart enough to know that you wont do all the work. -Ruffnut said. And the other girls continued their conversation letting Astrid think about everything.

They were write she thought. He was smart and she won't have to do everything. When she turned around she saw him. He was standing with Ripper and Tuffnut. He was dressed in black pants and a red T-shirt, his hair was messy and he had a wide smile on his face. When she was about to turn around Hiccup's eyes met hers. When he saw that she was looking at him he game her a warm smile and a wink. Her smile fade away and she turned.

On the other side Hiccup now was starring at the table the girls were. He was starring so long that Ripper had to break him out of his stare.

\- Hiccup stop looking at them! If you want to go out with her just go and ask.- Ripper said.

-I don't want to go out with Astrid! Not after 9 grade when slapped me on the face, Because I hit her with a piece of cake at that party. It wasn't my fault that she was standing in my way. I Tried to hit you but I was a little drunk and I scoored Astrid. Thank you Tuff for that!- He said to his friend with sarcasm.

-But she was a little drunk too and she returned the favour for you hitting her with food. Anyway are you now good? I mean it's been two or tree years. - Ripper said.

\- Yes, but back them we were already in bad relations so let's just say now we aren't good friends.

\- OOO our Hiccup is taken up in the sky by the princess.- Tuffnut said.

\- Shut up dummy!- Hiccup said.

\- Geez slow down H. and let's get going we have a whole day for us.- Tuff said and went out for his car. The other boys joined him.

* * *

This is all for now. I will be waiting for ideas. See soon.


End file.
